En La Línea
by Cliffan
Summary: Sougo toma la mano de Kagura, evitando su caída, pero arriesgando su propia vida en el proceso.


**Universo:** _Manga._

**Spoilers:** _Capítulos 534 y 535._

**Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

**EN LA LÍNEA**

[Viñeta]

Entre el momento en que la flecha destruye el pedazo de acantilado del cual Kagura se está sosteniendo y en que ella comienza a caer, no hay mucho tiempo para pensar. Es puro instinto lo que gobierna allí, ella cayendo y ellos todavía bajo ataque enemigo. Sus vidas casi tan en riesgo como la de ella.

A base de instinto entonces es que Sougo reacciona. No es que él se haya puesto a medir pros y contras en fracción de segundos, es que su cuerpo entero decidió por sí mismo ser vulnerable ante sus agresores.

Nunca dar la espalda al enemigo y no enfrentarte a alguien que te quiere muerto sin un arma son reglas básicas en una pelea. Aun así, incluso cuando Sougo sabe eso tan bien como que es una grande y roja S, aprieta su espada entre los dientes y estira su mano en busca de la de Kagura.

Es simple, puro instinto, lo que le ha llevado por ese camino.

La mano con la que se apoya se desliza entre las rocas, lastimándose cuando todo su cuerpo es arrastrado por el peso de Kagura y la gravedad que ansía llevarlos hasta el fondo del acantilado que tanto les ha costado escalar. El sonido de las flechas surcando el aire, de las espadas rechazándolas y el grito desesperado de Shinpachi acompañan como banda sonora el heroico acto de Sougo, más propio de alguien como Hijikata o Kondo que de él.

Cuando su cuerpo deja de deslizarse, cuando su mano derecha está bien afianzada a la de la chica de la Yorozuya y la izquierda a la roca, es que Sougo deja de ser pura reacción y comienza a razonar. A razonar de verdad.

El enemigo está sobre ellos, los quieren muertos a todos y no van a tentarse el corazón sólo porque ella es una chiquilla y él está terminando de abandonar la adolescencia. No hay nadie cerca de ellos que pueda bloquearles los ataques y él tiene ambas manos ocupadas. No hay una maldita manera en que Sougo pueda protegerlos a ambos cuando el filo de su katana reposa entre sus dientes. No importa que tan prodigio sea, hay cosas que ni él puede hacer. Kagura parece entender esto mucho mejor que él, porque incluso está sorprendida de que la haya salvado cuando están en medio de tanto peligro.

Van a morir en cualquier momento y ambos saben cuál es la única solución.

Kagura le grita a Sougo que la suelte. Incluso cuando es su propia vida la que está en riesgo, ella se empeña en no ser una carga para los demás, especialmente para él. ¿De qué serviría entonces que Okita hubiese evitado su caída si al final iban a terminar compartiendo el mismo destino? Sougo también comprende esto. De nada serviría una salvación momentánea si el final continuaría siendo negro.

Sin embargo, incluso así, no la deja ir.

Kagura grita, exige con la fuerza de sus pulmones que la suelte, y él, sin palabras, sólo con la fuerza de sus brazos, responde a su mandato con insolencia. No es instinto lo que lo lleva a hacerlo, pero seguro que tampoco es sentido común. Es su humanidad y la certeza de que dejarla caer es una peor decisión que quedar indefenso, aunque parezca una locura.

Porque de ninguna maldita manera va a hacer lo que ella quiera. Ya se lo ha dicho.

No la va a soltar ni aunque el final frente a ellos sea un condenado agujero negro.

Repentinamente, se hace una luz en lo que parecía su final oscuro, como el anuncio de un nuevo comienzo; el ataque sorpresa del resto de sus aliados con ellos de señuelos por fin pone las cosas en su lugar. El fuego enemigo ya no está dirigido hacia abajo, sino hacia el frente, en el suelo que ellos mismos pisan. Ahora Okita puede relajarse, pero su agarre no. Todavía hay una vida colgando de su mano.

No es hasta que está seguro de que las cosas se han vuelto a su favor que echa a andar otra parte de su cerebro. Una más fría y macabra.

Sougo lanza a Kagura en un acto de venganza infantil por la afrenta que recibió muchos minutos atrás. La China surca los aires con gran velocidad. Con un movimiento de su brazo la niña llega hasta la sangrienta cima del acantilado de una forma muy poco ortodoxa.

Pero no hay de qué preocuparse. A pesar de que ha hecho eso, Sougo está seguro de que no hay una maldita manera en que China pueda resultar fatalmente herida en el campo de batalla.

Ya no más, al menos.

Okita no ha puesto su vida en la línea por alguien cualquiera y débil; lo ha hecho por ella.

**[FINAL]**

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**Me acabo de poner al día con Gintama tras semanas llenas de dolores faciales y de barriga por tanto reírme (:P) y, básicamente, soy Okikagu trash. Pienso, sueño y respiro Okikagu (ok, no tanto así, pero se entiende) y este momento me dejó como: D: ¡LA SALVÓ! ¡TENÍA QUE SER ÉL! Porque, vamos, yo no creo que ellos (Okita y Kagura) se gusten románticamente hablando, pero comparten un lazo del mismo tipo, sino que más fuerte, que Gintoki y Hijikata, que siempre están peleando, pero, al final de cuentas se protegen entre ellos.**

**Joder, amo a mi OTP.**

**Gracias por leer y, recuerden, nunca está de más dejarme un review contándome qué les ha gustado o simplemente hablando del Okikagu. Me gusta hablar del Okikagu aunque este fic no se considere netamente Okikagu.**

**¡Éste es mi fic no. 350!**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi porque YOLO!**


End file.
